Two Alone
by sophiahtn
Summary: Pesawat yang di tumpangi Sakura terjatuh di hutan yang lebat dan sulit untuk di lacak keberadaannya. Rasa takut pun tak terkendali saat dirinya melihat para penumpang yang lain sudah tak bernyawa. Hanya dirinyalah yang masih hidup dan satu orang pria yang tak dia kenal. Siapakah pria itu?


Two Alone

Hallo minna-san...

Sophia hadir lagi nieh bawa'in cerita fiktif murni hasil pemikiran Sophia sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya buat fic Oneshoot, ^^teruntuk sel-chan ku tercinta^^_happy birthday, semoga panjang umur dan sehat cllu**... Semoga fic-nya tidak mengecewakan! Tapi kalau ada yang kecewa, ^^DS_derita sendiri^^... Ceritanya emang seru, itu menurut aku sieh . karena di akhir nanti akan ada yang nongol ko, bukan SasuSaku doang, hehe^^, **peran pendukung** yah gak papa laaaah^^, bersama-sama lebih baik kan ...!

Kemungkinan nieh cerita langsung keintinya ajah, gak perlu pake kejadian naik pesawatnya, kecelakaannya atau pun apalah####... hehe^^

Ini langsung pertemuan antara SasuSaku-nya... kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi kala mereka hanya berdua saja di tengah hutan yang lebat, tanpa alat komunikasi, atau pun bekal. Bagaimana yah mereka bisa selamat? Semuanya ada di bawah ini..

^^Silahkan membaca^^

"apa ini siang, atau malam?" ujarnya dalam hati.

Seorang gadis berambut pendek dan bermata hijau itu tengah terbaring lemah diantara para penumpang yang telah tewas. Sakura tak sanggup lagi lebih lama berada di tempat itu, ia ingin segera membebaskan diri dari mayat-mayat yang bergelampangan. Tenaganya sudah terkuras karena guncangan dan benturan yang dialaminya. Dia hanya mampu membuka mata dan meminta tolong walau ia yakin hanya dirinyalah yang masih hidup.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura mendengar suara, apa ada orang lain yang masih hidup, batinnya. Dia membuka mata dan melihat seseorang yang tengah melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata hitam pekat. Sakura telah terlepas dari sabuk itu, dan tubuhnya kini tengah di angkat keluar dari pesawat yang sebagiannya telah hancur berkeping-keping.

"siapa kau?" ujar Sakura lirih.

"siapa pun aku, aku mencoba menyelamatkan mu!" ujar pemuda itu.

"terima kasih!" kata-kata itu akhir dari dia menutup mata dan pingsan.

Beberapa jam kemudian Sakura terbangun dan mendapati dirinya tengah di pandangi seseorang. Dia.. dia yang menyelamatkanku? Batinnya. Pemuda itu membantu Sakura duduk, kepalanya sudah di perban dengan sempurna, dan disekelilingnya, ada api unggun dan seonggok daging, daging?

"daging a-apa itu?" tanya Sakura.

"aku menemukan seekor kelinci, dan aku mengulitinya untuk kita makan!" ujarnya.

"tidak ada bumbu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Pemuda itu terkekeh, "sekali pun aku tidak pernah melepas ransel ku, semua ada disini kecuali makanan, siapa namamu?"

"Haruno Sakura, kau?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"aku tidak tahu kenapa aku masih hidup sementara yang lain.."

"kita harus saling bertahan di tempat yang entah aku tidak tahu kita dimana. Tapi bersyukurlah pada kami-sama yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa kita." Sakura mengangguk lemah.

Apakah Sakura harus bersyukur dengan keadaanya yang seperti ini? Apakah dia tidak merasa bersalah dengan para penumpang yang lain yang telah merenggut nyawa mereka. Apa dia harus senang atau bahagia, Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Bagaimana perasaan orang yang telah mereka tinggalkan? Mereka pasti bersedih karena kehilangan, dan bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibunya. Kedua orang tua Sakura? Mereka pasti sangat khawatir dan ketakutan. Dia harus bertahan hidup demi mereka, demi dirinya sendiri, "aku harus tetap hidup, apa pun yang terjadi!" ujar Sakura.

Sasuke terkekeh, "kalau begitu, ayo berjuang bersama!" ujar Sasuke meyakinkan.

Hari itu telah berlalu. untuk sementara mereka berdua tidur di tempat jatuhnya pesawat dengan mayat-mayat yang berserakan di sekitar mereka. Di hari berikutnya kini mereka bedua tengah berjalan jauh menyusuri hutan, dengan pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuh mereka, terlihat compang camping dan sepertinya mereka perlu mandi.

"kita akan kemana?" tanya Sakura

"mencari sungai," sahut Sasuke.

"kenapa?"

"cepat atau lambat kita perlu air untuk di minum, dan untuk mandi."

Semakin lama hari semakin gelap dan dingin. Salju tipis mulai turun. Butiran-burtian kecil dan halus seperti garam. Kaki Sakura mulai terasa sakit karen sudah berjalan cukup jauh, dan kakinya melepuh. Tapi ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengeluh. Ia bisa mendengar bunyi napas Sasuke yang terengah-engah, dan ia tahu lelaki itu juga kelelahan. Kalau bukan karena dirinya, Sasuke pasti bisa menempuh jarak tiga kali lebih jauh dari pada yang telah mereka lalui saat ini.

"Sasuke?"

"hmmm?" sahutnya.

"aku ingin buang air kecil."

Setelah selesai buang air kecil Sakura memanggil Sasuke, dia muncul dari kegelapan dan dengan terkejutnya Sakura, ternyata Sasuke menggendongnya. Ia pasti tahu kalau kaki Sakura tengah kesakitan, jadi Sasuke memtusukan bahwa mereka akan tidur ditempat itu. Sasuke membaringkan Sakura dibawah hamparan daun pinus dan bulu binatang yang berasal dari selimut yang masih tersisa didalam tasnya.

Sasuke merapatkan bulu-bulu itu disekeliling tubuh Sakura. Dan dia segera membuat api unggun yang tidak terlalu besar karena dia tidak mau ada tamu datang yang tak diundang. Sakura gemetar dan menutupi kepalanya dengan bulu binatang, untuk membantu mengusir bayangan tentang binatang buas, dan juga untuk melindungi diri dari butiran salju halus yang terus turun. Untuk menghilangkan rasa sunyi diantara mereka Sakura mulai berbicara..

"menurutmu apa tim pencari akan menemukan kita?"

"mungkin." Jawab Sasuke.

"kapan?"

"kau pikir aku peramal hah? Sekarang diamlah! Dan mari kulihat kaki mu!" Sasuke mulai melihat kaki yang melepuh itu, cukup parah, "kakimu. Mungkin besok akan tidak tertahankan. Sesudahnya mungkin akan mulai membaik."

Setelah ranting-ranting kering tadi terjilat api, Sasuke menambahkan lebih banyak kayu lagi ke api unggun. Tapi nyala api itu belum cukup hangat. Itu sebabnya Sakura terkejut ketika lelaki itu melepaskan mantel dan sepatu botnya. Ia menyuruh Sakura melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu dikumpulkannya mantel dan sepatu mereka dan dimasukannya semuanya itu kebawah selimut.

"untuk apa?" tanya Sakura; kakinya sudah mulai kedinginan.

"kalau sepatu kita kena keringat, lalu jadi lebih dingin, kita bisa terkena radang dingin. Minggir sedikit."

"apa?" Sakura terbeliak ketakutan.

Sambil mendesah tak sabar, Sasuke merangkak masuk ke samping Sakura. Sakura terpaksa memberi tempat padanya dibawah selimut itu. Dengan was-was Sakura berseru, "kau mau apa?"

"tidur kalau kau bisa diam."

"disini?"

"apa kau keberatan nona? Ka lupa yah, disini tidak disediakan akomodasi tempat tidur terpisah."

"berbaringlah menyamping membelakangiku!" hanya itu yang mampu Sakura ucapkan.

"masa bodoh!"

Sakura dapat membayangkan lelaki itu menghitung sampai sepuluh dalam hati, "dengar, aku tidak mau membeku, dan aku juga tidak mau menggali kuburan untuk mu. Jadi, lakukan saja apa yang ku minta. Sekarang!" ujar Sasuke, dan tiba-tiba Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sakura, lalu menarik gadis itu dalam dekapannya, hingga mereka berbaring seperti sepasang sendok. Sakura hampir tidak bisa bernapas.

"apa ini memang perlu?"

"ya,"

"aku tidak akan kabur, disini tidak ada tempat untuk kabur. Jadi, kau tak perlu menaruh lengan mu disitu."

"berhentilah mengeluh cantik, sekarang tidurlah!" perintah Sasuke. Satu hal yang Sakura ketahui saat ini adalah bahwa Sasuke memanggilnya cantik. Dan Sakura tersenyum tipis.

Ketika pagi datang, Sakura terkejut mendapatkan dirinya masih hidup. Dengan was-was ia menunggu rasa sakit di kakinya menembus alam kesdarannya, tapi ternyata itu tidak terjadi. Saat dia akan terbangun dan duduk ia teringat _, dimana Sasuke?_ Rasa lesunya lenyap. Dengan panik matanya mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Tidak ada jejak. Lelaki itu sudah pergi.

Sambil memaksakan meredam rasa paniknya. Sakura berpikir bahwa ia terlalu cepat berprasangka. Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Tak mungkin lelaki itu merawat kakinya dengan begitu teliti, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja ditengah hutan. Dengan susah payah Sakura berdiri dan bertumpu pada kaki yang satunya. Tanah serasa bergoyang miring, ia berpengangan erat pada batang kayu, ia terpekik kaget. Sasuke berdiri di sebrangnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku mau mencari mu, ku pikir kau pergi meninggalkan ku dan...

"minumlah!" perintah Sasuke.

Kata-katanya terputus saat Sasuke menyodorkan air padanya. Ternyata Sasuke hanya mencari air. Sakura lega karenanya, dia takut ditinggal sendirian ditengah hutan apalagi dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu, "kau menemukan sumber air?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk. dia bukan hanya menemukan sumber air, tapi dia juga menemukan sebuah gubuk tua yang sudah reot. Sasuke akan membawa Sakura ke gubuk itu setelah...

"kalau begitu, aku butuh mandi!" ujar Sakura terus terang. Dan itulah yang Sasuke maksud..

"panggil aku kalau kau sudah selesai!" perintah Sasuke.

Setelah membawa Sakura ke sumber air dan membiarkan dirinya mandi sepuasnya, Sasuke ternyata diam-diam memperhatikannya. Sorot mata yang menakutkan, seperti seekor singa yang akan menerkam mangsanya. Sesaat kemudian Sakura memanggilnya, dan Sasuke pun datang lalu segera menggendongnya keluar dari air. Mereka memasuki gubuk itu, Sasuke membaringkan Sakura di alas yang sudah ada sebelumnya, tepat didepan perapian.

Gubuk itu remang-remang, jendela yang kecil sangat hitam oleh kotoran, hingga hanya sedikit cahaya yang menembus masuk. Perapian yang ada didepannya hanya menawarkan sedikit penerangan. Bukan hanya itu saja, gubuk itu sebenarnya sangat kotor dan berbau wol basah, lemak asam dan debu-debu yang mengganggu pernapasan mereka.

"gantilah pakaian mu, aku akan mengambil kayu bakar lagi!"

Setelah itu Sasuke pun pergi dan meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah mengganti pakaiannya di tengah keremangan gubuk. Hangat pun tidak bisa ia dapatkan karena salju yang lebat masih terus menuruni bumi. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke pun kembali, dan melihat Sakura terbaring dengan pakaian yang sudah ia ganti. Ketika ia menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Sakura saat itulah dia tahu bahwa Sakura demam hebat.

"ayah.. ibu..!"

"sshhh.. tenanglah!" Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat, dia menginggau.

Saat membuka kelopak matanya ia tersadar bahwa sekarang ia tengah dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sakura tidak menjauh sedikit pun, dia malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia membenamkan wajah dilekuk leher Sasuke, dan Sasuke merasakan gairahnya memuncak hanya dengan hembusan napas Sakura. Sakura merasakan kenyamanan dan rasa aman saat dia didekat Sasuke. Selama ini belum ada lelaki yang mampu membuatnya aman dan nyaman, hanya ayahnya lah yang mampu memberi rasa itu. Tapi saat ini. Pria yang tengah memeluknya erat, ia tak mau melepaskannya.

"kau demam tinggi." Ujar Sasuke.

"aku hanya butuh istirahat, setelah itu demamku pasti akan hilang. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu!" Sasuke mulai mendengarkannya, "apa pekerjaan mu?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke terkekeh, "aku seorang pengangguran, aku masih menumpang tempat tinggal dan pendidikan ku hanya sampai SMP, dan aku tidak punya keluarga, tapi aku masih punya kakakku. Jangan tanya lagi, semua sudah aku katakan!"

"aku tidak bertanya sebanyak itu." Ujarnya.

Hari demi hari yang telah terlewati hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Keintiman terpaksa yang mereka alami itu membuat mereka tidak merasa nyaman. "kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke. "aku mau mandi!" ujar Sakura. Dia berjalan tertatih-tatih. Sasuke menghela napas panjang, "gadis bodoh!" gumamnya. Lalu dia menyelipkan lengannya di lekuk lutut Sakura dan mengangkatnya. Sakura memekik terkejut, tapi dia tetap melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke dan memeluknya erat sambil tersenyum. Dan asal tahu saja yah, Sasuke juga tersenyum tipis.

Mereka sampai di sungai dalam beberapa menit, dan Sasuke tidak menurunkan Sakura sama sekali, dia berjalan melewati bebatuan yang licin dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dalam air, lalu dia menurunkan Sakura. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, "kenapa kau juga masuk ke dalam air?" tanya Sakura, jantungnya berdegup kencang. "aku juga mau mandi!" ujar Sasuke acuh. Mereka berdua saling membasahi tubuh mereka masing-masing dengan air. Sakura tidak merasa malu karena dia memakai baju, tapi oh astaga, tidakkah dia tahu bahwa bajunya sangat tipis?

"aww!" pekik Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja kakinya merasa sakit. Sasuke langsung beralih ke arah Sakura dan melihat kakinya. Sakura menginjak batu tajam, "kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng, tapi sejak kapan tangannya berada dibahu Sasuke. "jangan melihat ku seperti itu?" pinta Sasuke, "apa?" tanya Sakura lembut sambil mengangkat bahu. "kau mengundang masalah, cantik!" Seketika itu pula Sasuke mencium Sakura, Sakura terkejut dengan reaksi itu, tapi dia tetap membalas ciuman Sasuke. Berciuman di dalam air yang dingin, tapi yang mereka rasakan hanyalah kehangatan.

Seiring berjalannya waktu mereka sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal sepele seperti saling berpelukan di kala tidur, saling memberikan tangan masing-masing untuk menghangatkan satu sama lain. Dan tidak segan-segan pula Sasuke mencium Sakura, dikala dirinya tidak bisa terkendali saat berada di dekat Sakura. Gairahnya memuncak, kini mereka seperti sepasang kekasih.

Di hari berikutnya saat mereka tengah menghangatkan tubuh mereka dengan duduk bersampingan didekat perapian, mereka mendengar bunyi pesawat yang melintasi gubuk mereka. Seketika itu Sasuke bergegas mencari pistolnya, pistol isyarat yang ditemukannya saat masih berada di tempat pesawat jatuh. Sebelum menembakan pistol itu, pesawat tersebut sudah melintasi gubuk mereka. Dan mereka terlambat untuk diselamatkan hari itu.

Kini mereka berdua tidak canggung-canggung lagi untuk tidur bersama dan saling menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Di depan perapian yang entah dari kapan api mulai mengecil, mereka sama sekali tidak kedinginan karena mereka saling mengeratkan pelukan. Keesokan harinya Sasuke keluar dari gubuk ditengah derasnya salju yang berjatuhan, dia akan berburu seekor kelinci untuk mereka makan. Sakura sangat mengkhawatirkannya karena hampir lima jam Sasuke belum juga kembali.

Sakura ketakutan setengah mati. Dia bergegas keluar dari gubuk, kakiknya sudah lebih baik tapi dia masih berjalan tertatih. Dia masih bergelut dengan salju yang memerangkap kakinya, rasa dingin menjalarinya, kakinya tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya. Sakura hampir terjatuh ditumpukan salju, kalau saja Sasuke tidak datang tepat waktu mungkin Sakura sudah terjebak ditumpukan salju itu.

"jangan lakukan hal itu lagi!" ujar Sasuke marah.

"aku hanya mengkhawatirkan mu." Ujar Sakura lirih.

Mereka saling berpandangan. Entah dari kapan Sakura melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke. Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa dirinya tengah memerangkap tubuh Sakura dalam pelukannya. Erat sekali, dan mereka masih berpandangan. Tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan, hanya ada kehangatan tubuh dan tautan bibir dingin mereka. Mereka saling berciuman di tengah-tengah turunnya salju yang amat lebat.

"Sasuke, kau mendengar sesuatu?" ujar Sakura ditengah-tengah ciuman mereka.

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan, dia masih bergelut dengan ciumannya, lalu Sakura menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke, "ada pesawat, aku mendengar pesawat." Ketika akal sehatnya kembali normal barulah Sasuke mendengar suara pesawat itu. Dia segera memasuki gubuk dan mengambil pistol isyarat, lalu mulailah ia menembakkan pistol itu. Hiruk pikuk mulai terdengar disekeliling mereka, para tim pencari itu mulai menaikan mereka berdua ke pesawat.

Hari itu mereka selamat dari kematian akan kejamnya salju yang mampu membuat mereka beku, dan kematian akan jatuhnya pesawat yang merenggut para penumpang. Setelah kejadian itu, para keluarga korban amat sangat berduka, Sakura dan Sasuke pun turut berduka cita. Para keluarga korban itu mengucapkan selamat pada mereka berdua karena selamat dari kematian. Satu minggu setelah traegedi itu, Sakura hidup bahagia kembali dengan kedua oang tuanya. Tapi dia merasakan kesepian mendalam, rasa aman dan nyman yang masih belum sempurna. Tanpa adanya Sasuke.

"aku dan Naruto langsung membatalkan bulan madu kami, saat mendengar pesawat mu jatuh."

"kenapa kau melakukannya Hinata, kalian berdua melewatkan masa bulan madu kalian!" ujar Sakura dengan nada marah.

"itu tidak penting, masih ada waktu untuk kami berbulan madu. Dan syukurlah kau selamat dari kecelakaan itu. Aku dan Hinata mengkhawatirkan mu!" ujar Naruto.

Sakura terharu mendengar penuturan mereka, air matanya mengalir deras. Hinata mengusap air mata itu. Sebagai sahabat, mereka berdua tentu khawatir saat sahabatnya mengalami musibah, apapun yang akan mereka lakukan, mereka tentu mementingkan persahabatan mereka dan menduakan kepentingan pribadi, "aku harus pergi," mulai Naruto, "aku ada rapat penting hari ini, sayang, aku harap kau datang siang ini ke kantor, dan selamat menjalani hidup baru Sakura!"

"dasar!" ujar Sakura sambil terkekeh.

Setelah mencium Hinata dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Naruto langsung melenggang pergi kekantornya. Sementara itu, Sakura merenung lagi, "ceritakan pada ku Sakura!" ujar Hinata. Sakura mulai bercerita tentang dirinya dan Sasuke saat mereka masih di hutan. Betapa rindunya ia dengan pemuda itu, "aku rindu padanya. Dia memang agak cuek, tapi itu hanya awalnya, setelah berminggu-minggu hidup di hutan bersamanya, aku merasa aman dan nyaman, dan mungkin saat aku terbangun pertama kalinya, aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan pemuda itu, karena aku berpikir dia adalah satu-satunya penyelamat ku, dan aku benar-benar terlindungi, Hinata apa kau jug merasakan hal yang sama pada Naruto?" Hinata mengangguk dan memeluk Sakura erat.

Saat siang menjelang, Naruto menelpon Hinata untuk datang ke kantornya, "apa? Maksud mu Uchiha..." Naruto memotong pertanyaannya, "jangan terlalu keras, apa Sakura masih disitu?" tanya Naruto. "iyah, dia masih disini. Jadi aku harus membawa Sakura?" sambil berbisik agar Sakura tidak mendengarnya. Saat menutup telponnya Sakura datang, dan Hinata menarik tangannya dan dengan cepat membawa Sakura pergi. Sakura tidak bertanya pada Hinata mreka akan kemana dia hanya menggelengka kepala saat sahabatnya bertindak seperti biasa.

"ya ampun, apa yang mereka berdua rencakana padaku." Ujar Sakura dengan suara pelan, hampir seperti gumaman. Naruto dan Hinata meninggalkannya di ruangan Naruto. sementara mereka pergi entah kemana. Sesaat kemudian pintu ruangan itu terbuka, "Hinata! Naruto!" hening. "kalian kah itu, hey jawab a...ku." saat sosok itu muncul, Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, dia memekik terkejut melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sakura!" ujar Sasuke. Ternyata orang itu adalah Sasuke.

Sakura berlalu dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Sasuke, dia memeluknya erat, dan menciumnya. Berani sekali dia melakukan hal itu. Untung saja tidak ada orang lain, kecuali Naruto dan Hinata yang tengah tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelngkan kepala mereka. "aku tidak tahu kalau dia adalah Uchiha pemilik perusahaan Uchiha Corp!" dan yakinlah Hinata. Bahwa Naruto juga mengetahui hal itu setelah kakaknya Itachi mengenalkan Sasuke padanya, "kau juga mau melakukannya?" tanya Naruto.

"apa?" tanya Hinata. Naruto melirik Sasuke dan Sakura

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai menjauh dari Naruto, tapi Naruto lebih dulu menarik tangannya dan mulai menciumnya. Selama beberapa saat, "sudah hentikan!" ujar Hinata. Dan mereka pun berhenti. Tapi sepertinya tidak bagi Sasusaku, mereka belum berhenti.

Setelah Naruto berdehem barulah mereka menghentikannya. Sasuke dan Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka dan tersenyum malu, namun tidak dengan Sasuke, dia tersenyum puas. Setelah acara jumpa kembali itu, mereka semua kini tengah di sebuah caffe untuk makan siang. Sakura ingin menanyakan semuanya pada Sasuke, mengapa ia berbohong waktu itu, saat mereka di hutan. Tapi hari ini dia tidak mau bertanya dulu, masih banyak waktu untuk menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan Sasuke. Keesokan harinya Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke taman. Dan disaat seperti inilah dia akan bertanya mengapa dia berbohong.

"aku tidak tahu mengapa kau berbohong padaku saat itu, apa motiv mu, apa kau hanya ingin memanfaatkan ku, ataukah aku hanya pelepas rindu, karena cuma aku satu-satunya wanita yang selamat, dan kau ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan. Begitukah niatmu? Jawab aku?"

"kau terlalu banyak bertanya!" ujar Sasuke dengan santainya.

Sakura membuka mulutnya dan hendak berbicara namun Sasuke memotongnya, "memang hanya dirimu yang selamat, aku bersyukur karena kau yang selamat. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena sebelum kita mengudara, memang kau lah yang selalu aku perhatikan, bukan wanita lain. Jadi untuk apa aku memanfaatkan mu hah? Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena tuhan menjawab doa ku dan takdir tidak berpaling dari ku." Hening. Lalu Sasuke melanjutukan, "aku berdoa, semoga wanita cantik itu menjadi milikku, dan doa ku terkabul. Aku juga sedikit beruntung dari kecelakaan itu, karena aku bisa mengenal mu, dan asal kau tahu saja." Dia berhenti bicara, lalu... "aku mencintai mu."

Sakura meneteskan air matanya kala Sasuke mengatakan kalau dia juga mencintainya. "menikahlah dengan ku!" pinta Sasuke. Dan Sakura semakin menangis, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlalu memeluk Sasuke, "aku juga mencintaimu, aku cinta, aku sangat mencintaimu!" ujar Sakura lirih. Sasuke semakin memeluknya erat. Dia menatap Sakura dan mengusap air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya, "jangan menangis!"

"ini air mata bahagia, apakah kau tidak tahu?' ujar Sakura.

"aku tahu. Maafkan aku, karena telah berbohong padamu tentang status ku. Aku baru tahu saat kakakku mengenalkan aku pada Naruto, dan saat itu juga aku tahu kalau kalian bersahabat. Aku langsung meminta Naruto dan memberitahu istrinya agar membawa mu ke kantor siang itu juga. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku sangat merindukan mu!"

"mereka sahabat terbaikku. Mereka membatalkan bulan madu mereka saat tahu pesawat ku jatuh, kasihan mereka!"

"kalau begitu. Sebagai gantinya, kita berdua akan mengajak mereka berdua berbulan madu!"

"itu ide yang bagus, kita akan berbulan madu bersama-sama, tapi ngomong-ngomong, kapan kita akan menikah?"

"kapan pun kau mau. Besok? Atau mungkin hari ini?" ujar Sasuke.

"secepatnya!" ujar Sakura. Napasnya mengenai leher Sasuke, dan itu membuatnya semakin tidak bisa lepas dari wanita itu. Wanita itu adalah milikknya.

 **The End**

 **#####**

Hai.. hai... hai... gimana minna-san, cerita yang satu ini? alurnya kecepeten yah^^. Gomen..gomen** ini baru pertama kalinya buat fic yang oneshoot. Ini juga atas dasar permintaan teman tercinta ku^^.

Ayoooo gimana ^^sel-chan^^ kurang puas?

Kalo iyah, tenang ajah!" aku kasih yang lebih memuaskan. Tapi nanti kalau kamu ulang tahun lagi.

Hehe^^ seru juga kan aku tambahin NaruHina_sebagai pelengkap ajah itu mah, tapi gak apa-apa kaaannn? Ya, semoga ajah gak apa-apa. O yah, apa pun kritik dan saran yang mau kalian keluarin, keluarin ajah. Saya tungguuuuuuu^^, terutama kamu ^sel-chan^


End file.
